Sin conocernos
by C.Robbins
Summary: (Sin Poderes) Aunque Barry Allen no conoce a Caitlin Snow, el destino juega un par de cartas para que ambos se encuentren. (Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

Situación: No existe Flash, ni un profesor Zoom. Barry no tiene podres, no conoce a Cisco ni a Caitlin. Su madre murió cuando Barry era niño, su padre fue encarcelado por fraude, algo que él no hizo. Así que creció con Joe e Iris Wets.

Nota: Esta historia la escribí en primera persona porque me siento mejor con este método. Además va a tener cortes, algunas partes narradas por Barry y otras por Caitlin.

Barry: Letra normal.

Caitlin: _Letra Cursiva._

\- **Vamos Barry, será divertido además siempre estas cantando en casa, ¿cuál es la diferencia?** \- Iris no entendía que tenía miedo escénico, una cosa era cantar en casa...en la ducha donde nadie más me escuchaba y otra muy diferente ir a un bar donde había más personas dispuestas a burlarse de mi - **Tal vez que al menos 100 ojos me estarán observando, el mismo número de oídos que me escucharan y sabrán que es lamentable que me atreviera a subir al escenario** \- Respondí en espera de que entendiera que podía ir a aquel bar nuevo con karaoke pero que le costaría muchísimo más trabajo lograr que considerara si quiera la posibilidad de cantar algo.

Note como Iris sonreía y negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, ese gesto solo significaba una cosa, aún no se rendía y pelearía hasta el final para que hiciera caso a su capricho. Iris era buena en eso, casi siempre se salía con la suya y yo no podía hacer mucho, estaba enamorado de ella y esperaba que alguna de esas acciones bastara para que ella se fijara en mí. Tal vez ya debería de haber entendido que es no iba a pasar, desde hace años todo estaba igual - **¡Eddie!** \- También había olvidado el hecho de que Iris salía con el compañero de Joe, Eddie - **No te molesta lo haya invitado ¿cierto?** \- Negué con la cabeza ¿qué más podía hacer? Eddie ya estaba aquí y realmente él nunca se había portado mal conmigo, ni siquiera en el trabajo - **Hola Eddie** \- Le salude dándole la mano como siempre - **Será grandioso** -Iris sonaba emocionada y lucia emocionada mientras abrazaba el brazo de Eddie y lo llevaba al interior del pub.

Me retrase un poco solo para respirar hondo pero cuando me adelante a entrar al local choque con alguien - **Lo lamento** \- Me disculpe rápidamente al tiempo que le tomaba del brazo para que no fuera a caer. Era una chica y me quede completamente pasmado solo con verle, era hermosa.

 _Tenía poco tiempo que me había mudado a Central City, no había estado muy segura de aceptar un empleo para ayudar al departamento forense, no era lo que buscaba pero había algo que me había atraído. Esta noche aprovecharía la visita de Cisco, un gran amigo y Ronnie, mi novio. Cisco había sugerido un sitio que había visto en un cartel, un karaoke bar -_ _ **¿Segura que quieres trabajar aquí, Cait?**_ _\- Me pregunto Ronnie, había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces y había dado la misma respuesta una y otra vez -_ _ **Si Ronnie...hay algo que me llama a...**_ _\- Y plop, había chocado con alguien quien no dudo en tomarme del brazo para no terminar en el suelo -_ _ **Lo lamento**_ _\- Le escuche decir, alce la mirada y lo vi, alto y delgado, cabello castaño y ojos cálidos -_ _ **Estoy bien, descuida**_ _\- Le tranquilice con una sonrisa, había sido un choque nada más -_ _ **¡Barry!**_ _\- El chico que me sujetaba volteo ante el llamado, una chica le hacía señal para que fuera -_ _ **Si, yo...lo siento**_ _\- Se disculpó una vez más antes de soltarme, dedicarme una sonrisa e ir a donde le llamaban. Barry, era un nombre curioso, me gustaba -_ _ **¿Estas bien?**_ _\- Ronnie se acercó rápidamente, protector como siempre -_ _ **Estoy bien, fue un accidente, nada serio. Vamos**_ _\- Le reste importancia ante los ojos de Ronnie y Cisco pero la verdad es que tenía una necesidad muy grande e inusual de volver a hablar con Barry._

 _Me adelante hacía una mesa vacía y al tomar asiento sentí la mirada de alguien, busque disimuladamente a ambos lados pero nada, no fue hasta que mire de frente que me encontré con la mirada de Barry, rápidamente la desvió y yo no pude evitar sonreír por eso._

\- **¿Barry? ¡Barry!** \- Salí de mi ensueño ante la voz de Iris, en el momento justo que la chica de hace un rato se percató de que le miraba. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Era lo más extraño que me había pasado, me sentía completa e irremediablemente atraído por ella de una manera imposible - **¿Qué?** \- Pregunté con toda la naturalidad que pude - **Te preguntaba que querías tomar, ¿cerveza?** \- Negué con la cabeza, necesitaba algo un poco más fuerte - **Me aventurare con algo de diferente** \- Necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar un momento en que estaba en la misma mesa con Iris y Eddie pero sobre todo y tal vez el motivo principal, necesitaba un empujón de valor para preguntarle si quiera el nombre a aquella chica de la entrada. Al final Iris pidió un par de cocteles de vodka para los dos y Eddie prefirió una cerveza ya que era lo que menos alcohol tenía y si le llamaban estaría mucho mejor que con vodka en su sistema - **Veamos** \- Y aquí íbamos como siempre. Iris empezó a buscar con la mirada a aquellas chicas que consideraba atractivas para mi, se lo planteaba muchas veces como si fuera un reto personal el encontrarme una cita o algo por el estilo. Por lo regular protestaba por esa actividad pero hoy le deje seguir mientras yo me entretenía mirando disimuladamente a mi chica misteriosa - **Oh...ella es linda, creo trabaja en deportes** \- Iris me hizo mirar hacia la derecha, una chica con leves rasgos orientales compartía una copa con alguna amiga o conocida, no podía negar que era guapa, tenía una sonrisa bastante atractiva - **Deberías invitarle una copa** \- Negué con la cabeza como siempre, odiaba sentirme así de patético con Iris buscándome una cita como si tuviera cuarenta años, sobrepeso y una calvicie inminente.

Realmente la pasaba bien con Iris y Eddie cuando ella no se la pasaba hablando sobre mi soltería - **Iré por algo de agua** \- Anuncie antes de ponerme de pie e ir hacia la barra, había bebido solo dos copas de vodka pero mi sistema era delicado hablando de alcohol - **Oye...disculpa** \- Trataba de llamar la atención del bar tender - **¿Podrías darme algo de agua? Hey** \- El bar tender estaba completamente empeñado a ignorarme.

 _-_ _ **Creo que una interpretación de Barbie Girl de Caitlin y una de Macho Men de Ronnie jamás superaría a un de Bad Romance**_ _\- Cisco estaba dándoles valores a las canciones que pretendíamos beber, había que destacar que el vodka que estaba haciendo sus estragos rapidamente. No era una persona que bebiera demasiado y ni con frecuencia -_ _ **Bueno, ni siquiera creo te atrevas a cantar. Que tu cantes Bad Romance seria como si yo cantara Summer's Nigth con un desconocido...ósea, imposible**_ _\- Aún con el alcohol en mi sistema el hecho de pensar subir a un escenario a cantar y más con un extraño era imposible. Aunque los ojos de Cisco brillaban con diversión y Ronnie me miraba tratando de esconder una sonrisa -_ _ **¿Qué? No voy a hacer eso**_ _\- Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, no tenía la más mínima intención de invitar a un extraño al escenario a canta conmigo...aunque en ese momento no pude evitar mirar al frente, más allá de Cisco...Barry no estaba pero estaban sus amigos -_ _ **No subiré ahí...al menos no aun**_ _\- Le mostré la lengua a Cisco antes de ponerme de pie para ir al baño._

 _En el camino busque a Barry con la mirada y el ir distraída me hizo chocar con alguien, solo sentí algunas gotas caerme en las manos, cuando me fije bien Barry tenía mojada parte de la cara y aquella camisa que usaba. Me lleve ambas manos a la boca, apenada y sorprendida de lo que había hecho -_ _ **Yo...oh dios, lo lamento tanto**_ _\- A pesar del incidente el mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso parecía reírse de todo eso -_ _ **Estoy bien, no te preocupes**_ _\- Barry respondió, restándole importancia al hecho de que lo había empapado -_ _ **Soy Barry, por cierto**_ _\- "Ya sabía que eres Barry" fue mi pensamiento inmediato ante su presentación pero al menos ahora podía llamarle Barry sin problemas a qué pensará que era una psicópata que en menos de una hora ya había investigado su nombre -_ _ **Caitlin, mucho gusto Barry**_ _\- Le estreche la mano al presentarme y no pude evitar sentir una sensación extraña, como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica se transmitiera entre los dos._

Caitlin, una nombre poco común pero dudaba mucho que ella encajara en una categoría como la de "común". Ella era especial, yo lo sabía - **Lamento haberte empapado, de verdad** \- Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia, había sido agua así que al menos no olería a alcohólico - **A cualquiera le pasa** – Se veía increíblemente bien con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa sonrisa apenada, había sentido cosas parecidas por Iris durante tanto tiempo pero en estos momentos lo que estaba sintiendo por Caitlin eran absolutamente mayor – **Hey, Cait ¿sucede algo?** – El chico más alto de los dos que le acompañaban se había acercado y le tomaba del abrazo con cuidado pero con evidente afecto y protección – **No te preocupes. Le tire el agua encima a Barry. Por cierto, Ronnie él es Barry, Barry él es mi novio, Ronnie** – Y todo fue como si me hubiera golpeado justo en la boca del estómago, su novio…no sé por qué no lo había visto venir – **Mucho gusto Barry** – Me saludo él con amabilidad, si hubiera sido prepotente o grosero hubiera sido sencillo odiarlo pero realmente se veía como un buen tipo – **Igualmente…yo, tengo que limpiarme** – Me disculpe, realmente lo que quería era salir del local y olvidar a otro amor imposible en mi vida.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban esperando Iris y Eddie, ella sin duda se sorprendió al verme así de empapado – **Un accidente, no pasa nada pero hace algo de frio y mejor me iré a casa, la próxima vez será Iris** – Sabía que pensaba que era una excusa para no cantar y la verdad funcionaba también como eso pero realmente solo quería salir de ahí y dejar de ver que mi suerte en el amor me pateaba una y otra vez sin compasión.

 _-_ _ **¿Segura que estas bien?**_ _– Ronnie se preocupaba en ocasiones demasiado por mí, era adorable pero en ciertas ocasiones resultaba ser un poco agobiante que estuviera tras de mi todo el tiempo –_ _ **Estoy bien Ronnie, ha sido culpa mía…ahora iré al baño**_ _– Que era mi destino desde un inicio. No tarde demasiado en el baño y regresé donde Cisco y Ronnie me esperaba, de camino a la mesa me fije que los acompañantes de Barry estaban solos, y debía admitir que eso me desilusionaba, verde de reojo había sido de lo más interesante de la noche._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: Lamento haberme tardado un poco en subir este segundo capítulo, no había tenido mucho tiempo pero al fin esta. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste.**

Barry: Letra normal

Caitlin: _Letra en Cursiva_

(Barry)

Me había pasado todo el fin de semana con la incertidumbre de saber si volvería a ver a aquella chica; Caitlin. No sé qué había en ella que se había quedado así en mi cabeza, esa sonrisa en sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos, el carmesí se sus mejillas… No estaba para nada seguro que de todo era pero necesitaba verla de nuevo, necesitaba encontrarla y si bien, ella tenía novio y uno que se veía muy imponente a comparación mía, no me importaba si éramos amigos solamente, solo mirarle en silencio había sido una de las mejores experiencias de los últimos meses, sin duda alguna – **Allen, llegas tarde…de nuevo** – Y aquí estaba el capitán con su característico mal genio regañándome como si fuera un niño pequeño – **Lo siento** – Y aquí estaba yo como un niño pequeño disculpándome con una sonrisa de "no volverá a pasar" que no se cree porque siempre vuelve a pasar – **La Dra. Snow te espera en tu laboratorio, espero me tengan algo para el medio día…o para hoy** – Y se marcha. Había olvidado por completo que una perfecta desconocida llegaría para ayudarme con el casi de Snart, si el tipo no fuera tan detallista y cuidadoso no sería necesario tener a una señora que seguro me regañaría un 70% del tiempo por haber omitido algo que para su juicio era completamente lógico – **Enseguida…yo…yo me encargo** – Afirmo rápido con la cabeza y me voy por las escaleras en ascenso hacía mi laboratorio, mi sito sagrado invadido por una anciana.

 _(Caitlin)_

 _Observo mi reloj por cuarta vez en los últimos 15 minutos, la puntualidad es algo que agradezco mucho realmente pero el Sr. Allen y encargado del laboratorio científico del cuerpo de policía de Central City parece estar peleado con llegar a las 9 am en punto. De haber tenido el acceso a los expedientes y en concreto a aquel por el cual me han llamado estaría trabajando ya pero estoy casi por completa segura que el Sr. Allen es alguien excéntrico a juzgar por cómo está el sitio, no tiene un orden muy metodológico en ciertas cosas y la pizarra con detalles esta revuelta, yo veo un caos, tal vez él ve algo más y me da curiosidad. Lo que no me emociona es saber que estaré trabajando con alguien mayor que yo y que tiene una personalidad variable, no me emociona…nada lo ha hecho desde el sábado pasado por la noche. Cierro los ojos con la esperanza de recordar a la perfección su rostro, lo mal que disimulaba cuando lo pillaba mirándome desde su mesa o como trataba de seguir la charla de sus amigos. Sin duda me hubiera conocerle, encontrarlo en el café que está cerca de aquí o en la cafetería en la que almorcé con Ronnie y Cisco el domingo cuando ellos tuvieron que marcharse…pero no, no estaba ahí._

(Barry)

Tomo un respiro antes de girar por el pasillo, mi preparación mental antes de soportar las malas miradas de aquella señora o su queja inmediata por mi tardanza – **Dra. Snow, lamento la tardanza, había tráfico y mucha gente en…** \- Se ha girado y me quedo sin habla, así sin más.

 _(Caitlin)_

 _Miro por la ventana antes de escuchar los pasos –_ _ **Dra. Snow, lamento la tardanza, había tráfico y mucha gente en…**_ _\- Se calla al momento en el que me doy media vuelta y me quedo como él, sin palabras y con la sorpresa de no encontrarme con una persona mayor gruñendo o quien sabe que más. No soy una persona que crea realmente en el destino pero si todo esto no lo es, no sé cómo llamarlo._

(Barry)

Lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no brincar de alegría o lanzarme a abrazarle, en vez de eso sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía…como suelo sonreírle a Iris… - **¿Caitlin? ¿Tú eres la Dra Snow? Gracias al cielo** – Me aproxime a uno de los escritorios a dejar mi maletín – **Temía trabajar con una anciana gruñona o algo así, no con alguien tan hermosa… yo…lo siento no quise decir eso…es decir no debí decir eso, no es que no crea que eres hermosa, lo eres…yo…** \- Y ahí estaba el Barry que no podía decir algo con coherencia, odiaba esos momentos en los que no sabía que decir y solo decía cosas que debía solo pensar y guardar para mí, era pésimo en esto – **Gracias y si, Caitlin Snow y al parecer tu apoyo estas semanas** – A ella no parecía molestarle mi torpeza, de hecho parecía divertida o encantaba. Le estreche la mano que me ofrecía – **Barry Allen, un placer…de nuevo… ¡oh! Te mostrare el lugar y los archivos. He estado tratando de comprobar una relación entre Snart y un robo móvil y claro, nos lleve hasta él** – Me deslice hasta unos de los archiveros, sacando la carpeta oficial sobre el caso, se la entregué y baje una de las cortinas en la pizarra, tenía toda la información recabada en la escena del crimen, fotos, huellas, datos…nada que lo vinculara.

 _(Caitlin)_

 _El sábado por la noche Barry parecía un chico distraído, algo torpe pero muy simpático, esa impresión había tenido en las pocas interacciones que habíamos tenido y el día de hoy que habíamos descubierto que trabajaríamos juntos me estaba dando cuenta que así era Barry, sincero, torpe al hablar en ocasiones y bastante simpático. La verdad estaba aliviada de no tener que trabajar con alguien mayor aunque debía admitir que me sorprendía tener que trabajar con alguien tan joven, no es que yo fuera muy grande ni él muy joven pero para alguien en su puesto sí que lo era -_ _ **Cuando me pidieron venir a ayudar al científico del cuerpo de policías de Central City no pensé encontrarme contigo**_ _– Admití con una tímida sonrisa mientras le seguía hasta aquella extraña pizarra que después tomo algo de sentido para mí –_ _ **Si, bueno…yo no esperaba una doctora así**_ _– No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco recordando sus palabras al decir que era hermosa, me hacía pensar en Ronnie que lo decía con frecuencia pero sin el mismo efecto, algo no estaba en su lugar –_ _ **Y... ¿y tus amigos? Digo, ¿tu novio y tu amigo? ¿Viven aquí?**_ _– Salí de mis pensamientos al escucharle de nuevo hablar –_ _ **Ronnie y Cisco no, están trabajando en un proyecto…yo por lo pronto, si vivo aquí**_ _– Tal vez era por lo que Ronnie no quería que viniera, tal vez presentía algo y tal vez yo presentía algo también, estaba segura de venir a Central City…de encontrar algo…o alguien._

(Barry)

– **Un Moka y un Moka almendrado, por favor** – Observé mi reloj, era tarde…como siempre pero era algo que Caitlin ya conocía de mí, además me perdonaba si le llevaba un café, su favorito de hecho, Moka almendrado. Las últimas dos semanas y media habían sido maravillosas, Caitlin era increíble, era talentosa, era inteligente, divertida, comprensiva, era alguien que te hacía sonreír solo de verla sonreír a ella, también tenía ese lado enfadoso, cuando se enojaba o preocupaba tenía bastantes gestos que había prendido a leer de ella, realmente mi vida había cambiado en solo 20 días – **Gracias** – Tome ambos cafés y me dirigí a la jefatura, Caitlin y yo estábamos tan cerca de ubicar a Snart que era bastante emocionante seguir trabajando.

Al entrar al laboratorio pude verla, estaba observando por el microscopio, su frente se fruncía un poco, significaba que estaba bastante concentrada o a punto de encontrar algo revelador. No quería interrumpirle, me gustaba mirarle nada mas – **Hey…Caitlin, buenos días** – Y como era de esperarse, ella se sobre salto al escucharme, esa parte también era divertida – **¿Café?** – Le sonreí como siempre, dejando su café a un lado del microscopio como muchas veces así – **Lo tengo Barry, he estado triangulando algunas cosas, ubicaciones, características y ahí estaba, todo este tiempo…sé dónde está Snart** – Y esa era otra de las cosas que me gustaban de ella, era orgullosa pero le daba sentido – **Debería besarte en estos momentos…cuéntame** – Deje mi café y empecé a ver sus anotaciones, todo lo que tal vez había ignorado por semanas.

 _(Caitlin)_

 _¿Barry Allen acaba de decir que quería besarme? Estaba sorprendida, más que sorprendida mi corazón había decidido empezar a latir a un ritmo irregular, dejándome un nudo en la garganta y con algo revoloteando en mi estómago. Éramos amigos y los besos no estaban en el trato de amigos…cuando le vi revisar las notas me recordó dos cosas, primero; él estaba interesado en la investigación nada más, segundo; yo tenía un novio, uno que era adorable conmigo, era muy guapo y que de ninguna manera merecía una infidelidad, y tal vez una tercera cosa me había recordado, me moría por no tener novio y que él me besara. Agite la cabeza, sacando todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza –_ _ **Ya he llamado a Joe, están preparando el operativo**_ _– Le avise mientras admiraba su rostro, podía ver admiración o emoción, tal vez orgullo pero ¿de mí? –_ _ **Así que… ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar algo?**_ _– Propuse con una sonrisa, ahora le tocaba a los demás atrapar a Snart –_ _ **Claro**_ _– La sonrisa de Barry era única, tenía algo que no sabía explicar._

(Barry)

Cuando bajamos del laboratorio la mayoría de los oficiales estaban fuera, la misión de atrapar a Snart era difícil y requería a los mejores elementos, me preocupaba Joe por supuesto pero confiaba en él, confiaba en que haría un buen trabajo y de que retrocedería si era demasiado para él.

Caminamos un par de cuadras conversando de cosas diferentes al trabajo, con Caitlin podía hablar de cualquier cosa, algo que hacía antes con Iris…a quien por cierto no había visto en días y la verdad me parecía normal el no estar pensando o estar al pendiente de cada paso de Iris. Lo siguiente fue extraño, fueron momentos en cámara lenta, otros en cámara rápida y todo empezó con el rechinido de los neumáticos al frenar de golpe - **¡Barry!** – Y todo fue oscuridad…lo último que hay es la voz de Caitlin llamándome…

Me duele la cabeza cuando empezó a abrir los ojos, alguien me toma de la mano, conozco el tacto, se me hace familiar. Primero veo a Joe al pie de la camilla, después a Iris a mi lado, es ella quien sostiene mi mano - **¿Qué paso?** – Reconozco que estoy en el hospital pero no sé por qué…no recuerdo nada…nada excepto - **¿Caitlin? ¿Dónde está Caitlin?** – Trato de incorporarme, Iris me lo impide – **Barry…** \- Conozco ese tono de voz, el tono de voz de Iris cuando tiene que darme malas noticias y me mira como un cachorro en la perrera – **Joe… ¿Dónde está Caitlin?** – Él no puede mentirme, el me dirá las cosas sin anestesia…aunque al final hubiera preferido tenerla. Joe solo niega con la cabeza…solo niega con la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor: Lamento haberlo hecho sufrir con el final del capitulo anterior :3**

 **Este capitulo es más como de conexión para el siguiente que subire pronto. Espero les guste :)**

Barry: Letra Normal

Caitlin: _Letra cursiva._

No, no, no, no, no… ¡No! ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Caitlin? ¡Por qué le había dejado sola? No podía creer que la hubiera dejado, no entendía nada, tenía que saber dónde estaba, ir por ella a donde fuera – **Barry…Barry, cálmate** – Era imposible calmarme, había logrado ponerme de pie pero Joe me impedía seguir avanzando, me impedía ir a buscarle – **Barry, tienes que descansar** – Iris se le había unido a su padre en la tarea de detenerme y regresarme a la cama, ellos no entendían que no podía quedarme en esa cama sin tener una sola noticia de Caitlin, nada más allá de sus negativas a darme respuestas – **¿Dónde está Caitlin?** – Deje de forcejear para inquirir, los dos solo me miraban como si fuera un niño y su cachorro se hubiera escapado por la noche, toda esa lastima en sus ojos…esa lastima igual que cuando mi padre fue enviado a presión, la misma que algunos profesores y adultos me daban, la del pobre chico sin familia.

Les miro en espera de una respuesta y parece que Joe acepta que no obtendrá nada mi sin decirme la verdad – **Snart, alguien le aviso que teníamos ubicada su bodega, encontramos algunas cosas pero no a él** – Hace una pausa al ver mi cara porque se lo que va a decirme, porque tengo vagas impresiones de lo que paso cuando no había casi nadie en la comisaria al ir por Snart – **Él sabía que Caitlin fue quien lo ubico…no sé cómo lo supo, los observo salir…Snart tiene a Caitlin** – Y al fin lo dice, me confirma lo que temía cuando empezó a hablar del operativo contra Snart. Mi mundo se viene abajo, Caitlin no merece nada de esto, no debería haber permitido se la llevaran, debía permanecer consiente, debí evitarlo – **No podías hacer nada Barry** – Iris me conoce bien a pesar de estar alejados estas semanas que había estado más al pendiente de Caitlin que de cualquier otra persona pero aun así me conoce y saber lo que estoy pensando. Tal vez tenga razón pero no significa que deba quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por encontrarla.

Los hago a un lado para pasar entre los dos y tomar las ropas perfectamente dobladas de una de las sillas de la habitación – **Barry…** \- No dejo que Joe continúe – **Basta Joe** – Y sin más me meto en el baño para cambiarme, me importa poco todo lo demás, solo necesito encontrarla, solo eso. 

_(Caitlin)_

 _Los ruidos de herramientas me taladran la cabeza, me duele bastante además de que estoy muy incómoda. Al abrir los ojos me percato de la parcial oscuridad del lugar, estoy sentada, mis manos y pies esta atados a la silla. Más allá solo veo el resplandor de un soldador y percibo el aroma a metal quemándose, es desagradable. Por un momento pienso que es solo un sueño…no, una pesadilla pero después lo recuerdo todo. Al salir con Barry de la comisaria paso todo, el chirrido de un par de llantas frenando, después el sonido al golpear a Barry en la cabeza, el terror que sentí al verlo caer en la acera y después el golpe que yo misma recibí, todo después de eso había sido oscuridad hasta hace unas horas donde Leonard Snart se presentó ante mí y después de una corta charla me había vuelto a noquear – **Buenas noches Doctora Snow** – Lleva un mono de trabajo y se nota las manchas de grasa y suciedad en sus manos – **Lamento el ruido pero despreocúpate, pronto estará todo listo, ahora…¿por qué no me dices como fue que me encontraste? He sido muy cuidadoso al moverme** – Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, debo admitir que es un hombre muy listo y que había sabido no dejar ni un solo rastro tras él pero justamente eso mismo había sido lo que me había llevado a él – **No importa realmente, después de mañana la única persona que me ha encontrado no volverá a hacerlo otra vez** – Sonríe un poco y me amordaza, no con fuerza pero si con firmeza._

(Barry)

Siento toda la frustración en mí, he revisado las notas de Joe sobre el secuestro, las fotos, he estado en el lugar una vez más y la marca de las llantas son casi invisibles, no hay mucho con que trabajar. Nada de lo que tengo me dice algo…y ahí está todo, las notas de Caitlin. Ella jamás me explico cómo es que había encontrado a Snart, se había limitado en avisar a Joe y nada más. Me pongo manos a la obra y lo primero que hago es leer el bloc de notas de Caitlin, cada detalle, cada objeto que le pareció interesante, cada sustancia que encontró, cada minúscula nota que hay…y ahí está, veo el principio de la palabra "Bode…", alguien ha arrancado la página entera y me quedo en las mismas.

Hago una búsqueda en el ordenador y me doy cuenta de que la han limpiado también, es demasiado sospecho para dejarlo pasar así como así. Echo el cuaderno de notas de Caitlin a mi mochila y algunas cosas del laboratorio, bajo con prisa aunque trato de verme normal y casual – **Oye Joe, vamos a almorzar algo** – Él está revisando unas cosas pero al verme parece que entiende algo y afirma con la cabeza y se une a mí para salir de la comisaria. Caminamos en silencio un par de calles hasta que me adentro en un callejón solitario – **¿Que sucede Barry? ¿Encontraste algo?** – No hablo hasta que estoy seguro de que no hay nadie y empiezo a sacar lo que tengo en el morral – **Hay alguien infiltrado, un soplón, alguien corto una página de las notas de Caitlin y limpio todo el historial en los ordenadores, trataron de limpiar todo lo que pudiera decirnos como encontrar a Snart de nuevo** – Le explico con rapidez y sin hacer pausas, todo el mismo tiempo que empiezo a hacer una prueba similar que para encontrar huellas digitales, solo que espero ver el fantasma de la escritura de Caitlin en las notas – **Debes revisar los registros, videos, todo porque si encuentro a Snart y él lo sabe…** \- No me atrevo a acabar la frase, no puedo ni pensar en que Caitlin esté más tiempo lejos de mí.

Estoy terminando la prueba cuando el celular de Joe empieza a sonar – **Eddie, ¿Qué sucede?** – Levanto fugazmente la mirada a Joe que tiene un semblante serio – **Entiendo, enseguida** – Y cuelga, conozco el tono de su voz y sé que no me dará buenas noticias – **Barry, tenemos que irnos** – Aunque la letra ya es visible en las hojas, guardo todo y corro con Joe hasta la comisaria donde todo el mundo está corriendo de un lado a otro, dando órdenes, preparándose – **Eddie, muéstrame** – Él solo afirma con la cabeza y enciende el televisor – **Paso hace un momento** – Es Snart en la televisión pero me quedo sin aliento al ver a Caitlin en segundo plano, atada a una silla y sin poder hablar – **Lo pondré sencillo, estamos en un punto en la ciudad y sé que tienen las salidas controladas porque no hay mucho trabajo** – Snart sonríe y se acerca a Caitlin con el propósito de mostrar lo que esconde tras él – **Tienen dos horas para despejar todas las salidas y encontrar el regalo que les tengo** – Sonríe por última vez y se termina la transmisión – **Yo me encargo** – Joe me da una palmadita en el hombro, solo yo sé a qué se refiere – **Encuéntrala** – Me murmura al final y yo afirmo con la cabeza antes de volver a salir de la comisaría.


End file.
